marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala
Nala (born 14 June 1994), human, is a young helper who is living near Nintendo High and searching for her childhood best friend, who had been missing for ten years. Like James, Nala is chosen as a new member of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, being the Yellow Ranger. History (Pre High School Days) Growing up with her best friend, Simba, Nala lived a happy life with her family as her family was long time friends of Simba's family. With Simba, the two of them went many adventures which got them into trouble and danger. Though she didn't want to get in trouble, Nala usually went along with Simba and his crazy plans. During one of their adventure, when Simba lectured by his father about the danger that they had gotten themselves into, Nala felt bad and thanked her friend for protecting her from the danger they had gotten themselves into. Though their crazy adventures continued after that, Nala remained the voice of reason and kept a lookout of any danger they would run into. However, her life changed when she was nine years old as one day Simba's uncle, Scar, bore news that Simba and his father had died in a strange buffalo stampede, which left him in charge of the money that was left in the family. While Nala was heartbroken, she believed her best friend was alive somewhere. Though her parents didn't want her to go, Nala left her home and headed to the city of Tokyo in order to find Simba. She stated that she left because she had a bad feeling about Scar, Simba's uncle, and felt like he would do something to her if she had stayed and wanted to get out and see what the city was like for herself. Over the next ten years, Nala trained and searched her missing best friend, practicing martial arts and judo among other fighting styles so she could protect herself from any danger that she might get into. Heading to the city of Tokyo, Nala was ready to find her childhood friend and would be later picked as the Yellow Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers because of her dedication to finding her friend. High School Days Personality Nala is playful, spirited, and spunky and often acts as a voice of reason for anyone who she think is being protective. She is very understanding as she accepted her new role as the Yellow Ranger without much confusion. Nala is less judgmental and more trusting of people. Appearance Nala has two appearances, her human form and her lioness form while wearing a magical amulet. In her human form, Nala is a slender built young woman with long creme colored blonde hair that she wears in a bun and teal blue eyes, wearing clothes that are shades of yellow, now being the Yellow Power Ranger, and white. She has long legs which helps her in running fast and usually open toed heeled sandals. While wearing a special magical amulet, Nala's form changes into a slender cream colored lioness with teal eyes with a brown nose, the amulet appearing faintly on her fur for her to remove when she needs to change back into her human form. Both the inside of her ears and the small tuft of fur on her tail are tan. As a lioness, Nala can produce claws, as all felines can, to use and fight against her opponents in order to protect herself when she is in danger by herself. Powers & Abilities As the new Yellow Power Ranger, Nala now has access to the weapons and Zords of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Before becoming one, Nala had trained in martial arts and judo to defend perverts or anyone who might harm her while she was out in the streets. Zords *Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Daggers Trivia *Nala was considered for the rp but the occupation and whether or not she would appear in her original form made it a little hard to decide. *The choice to make Nala the Yellow Ranger was because Aki wanted to keep the team as it was in the original series with two female members as well as Nala's speices was related to the animal of the Yellow Ranger's zord Category:Characters